


Imperial Castles in the Sky

by thelaziesthufflepuff



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, atobe is still in love with tezuka in all of them, collection from tumblr, just the two of them interacting, kyoukai no kanata au in the fourth chapt, random date events, snippets from everywhere, when he is featured that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AtoTez drabbles from my Tumblr; featuring Atobe and Tezuka in many AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One where Tezuka is Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Luna (aka argyros on tumblr) : AtoTez Little Mermaid!

"I’m telling you Yuushi there is something in the water- no what do you mean ore-sama is delusional and obsessed I am not how dare you accuse me-" Atobe rants to Oshitari on his mobile phone almost on autopilot, the bulk of his attention focused on the waves in front of him. He’s standing on his father’s yacht, trying to get a glimpse of something-someone- he believes exists. 

 

Someone with piercing brown eyes and a fish tail, someone who brought him to surface and safety and life when he fell from the cruise-liner. He may not have been in control of all his mental faculties (since he was desperately drowning), but he knows what he saw. He even knows (he guesses) the words murmured by his saviour, chiding him for letting his guard down.  

 

He will find him, no matter how long it takes. 

 

(meanwhile tezuka is on the other side of the yacht. atobe would see him if he just turned around and stopped staring broodingly from the same spot.)


	2. The One where Tezuka is the Poor McDonald's Worker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Luna (argyros on tumblr): Atobe/Tezuka, fast food restaurant AU
> 
> there was only one way this could go

Atobe can’t believe this is the umpteen time he’s entering this peasant establishment- he would like to blame Shishido for introducing curly fries to him (damn him to hell and may his hair never grow) but if he’s perfectly honest, the real reason for his presence in McDonald’s stands between the counter and the ice cream machine, from 2 to 5 pm every day (he  _may have_ personally confirmed that and he’s not a s _talker_  really Yuushi shut up)

 

"Oh it’s you," says Tezuka, looking as though he would rather be swimming in an active volcano than where he is now, which is basically serving Atobe again. Like he has done for the past few hours. "You should not buy fries again they are very unhealthy." 

 

"Oh darling, you should know I’m not here for fries," and  he watches with great satisfaction when Tezuka promptly turns red.  

 

(ALSO TEZUKA MAY BE THE ONLY PERSON TO GET ATOBE TO COME BACK TO MCDONALD’S VOLUNTARILY. WHICH HE DOES TO THE GREAT DETRIMENT OF HIS THIGHS AND WAISTLINE.) 


	3. The One where Tezuka is A Cellist and Atobe a Violinist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title it says everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Amber (aka [ fulminata](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata)) : Orchestra AU Tezuka/Atobe

This new cellist doesn’t seem like anything special-his hair is a mess from the spring winds outside and he’s wearing an old cardigan for grandfathers even his own grandfather wouldn’t wear (Atobe Senior would never touch khaki in spring! the travesty) and even his cello bag looks like it has seen better days, slightly frayed at the edges, and he doesn’t even have a shoulder strap for his bag.

 

He seems to know what he’s doing though, as he sets up in front of Oshitari with no wasted movement, applies reisin with concentrated focus, and tunes his cello  _without a tuner,_ even with the racket the entire orchestra is making as they tune their instruments. 

 

And he plays with determined focus, fingers moving with practiced efficiency so elegant Atobe nearly forgets to come in at  _his violin solo- he is in trouble._


	4. The One where Tezuka Gets Stabbed A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kyoukai no Kanata AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Lizzie on tumblr! Tezuka Kunimitsu in Kyoukai no Kanata universe

"Why are you not dead yet.” Atobe says, disbelief colouring his tone. “I've been stabbing you for the past hour.” As if to punctuate his statement, he stabbed the glasses-wearing boy through the heart again, blood sword cutting through skin and flesh and bone like hot knives through butter, and yet the other boy merely looked at Atobe as though he was a minor inconvenience, as though he was a light drizzle on a promised sunny day.

It rankled Atobe to say the least. No one should have the nerve to look so unfazed in his presence. Being one of the few Warriors capable of blood manipulation allows him a certain level of notoriety and respect and a healthy dose of fear in the Spirit Community, yet this boy in a green grandfather sweater just stares at him through wire-rim glasses, a wordless order to withdraw his sword and  _leave him alone._  

Atobe decides to ignore that order and pushes his sword deeper, observing his face ( _such refined prettiness_ , he notes, _what lovely cheekbones and eyelashes_ ) for any signs of discomfort, and there has to be some- no mortal, no Spirit Warrior, no demon can withstand a bloodstrike to the heart and still look so nonchalant. 

"Can you stop this? I’m going to miss the train if you continue bothering me," is the deadpan response he receives. Before he can even comprehend the sheer inanity of that statement, his sword arm is twisted hard enough to hurt, and in that split second the sword disappears and he finds himself flung across the sky like an unwanted doll.

Meanwhile, the bespectacled boy in question is having one of the weirder days in his life. He had the feeling that someone was watching him, but nobody could have expected a sword right through his heart. A sword made out of blood. He looks critically at his ruined uniform before deciding it’s a lost cause; he’ll have to get another set, no amount of bleach is going to wash out all those stains.

 

His wounds are already healing from that unexpected attack, bones and flesh knitting themselves back together.   

 

He’s going to have to tell Sanada and Yukimura about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Luna also did fanart for me look at merman!tezuka [here](http://argyros.tumblr.com/post/87949304602/mermaid-tez-de-stressing-scribbles-this-is-100)


End file.
